The Saints Are Coming
by Shmeowzow
Summary: What happens when the Happy Ending ends? Can Chrys and her boys bring themselves to face a new adventure? Long Awaited sequel to "And Shepherds We Shall Be". Romance/Dramady based on All Saints Day. Connor/OC/Murphy. NO TWINCEST!
1. Prologue

Eight long years had passed them all by in their peaceful home country. It was almost as if they were four regular, run of the mill people...Almost. Chrysanthemum Flynn had become used to the monotony of it all; grown fond of it even. The three sheep from the Buckley's farm had expanded into a very sizable flock, with which the boys scraped a living together. They spent their long days tending to their sheep, and relaxing at home with the family. Every once in a blue moon they went down to The Anvil to unwind. Noah MacManus helped with the sheep every now and then, but more often than not you could find him in the garden out back, or in the kitchen with Chrys, preparing meals. He still made a little extra money making and selling furniture and leather works here and there. Chrys, after a time, got tired of sitting around the house all day. Though she loved not fearing for everyone's lives constantly, all the hubbub had wired her in a way that disallowed her to stay in one place for too long. She ended up taking a few classes at the local college, and landed an internship at a daycare center in the area; she eventually logged enough hours and did such a good job that they promoted her to a full time position teaching at the facility. She went home every day to her family…and she was happy.

They were all happy. Connor, Murphy, Noah, and Chrysanthemum all lived in a state of peace and contentment. Noah, it seemed, was the only one who ever took into consideration that it would not last forever. The twins and their girl chose to remain blissfully ignorant of the world around them; they chose to fool themselves into believing everything that had happened was a long lost bad dream, and put it from their minds. He watched them enjoy themselves in an uneasy silence most of the time, reminiscing about his long lost past and wondering how long it was going to take everything to come around and remind them all of what had occurred, and of what they had all done.

One night, their patriarch's predictions came to pass, and everything changed. The day's work was long since done, dinner enjoyed, and lights turned off. Noah turned in to his room for the night; he took the boys' old room as his own. Chrys, Connor, and Murphy lay cocooned in bed together in Chrys' old room. It had been a peaceful enough day, most like all the other ones of the past near decade.

Connor twitched in his sleep. In his unconscious mind, he saw a priest. Several images fleetingly presented themselves to him in a nonsensical order. Blood, pennies, a confessional booth, two guns. Across the bed from him Murphy heard the priest's agonizing cries for help; for mercy. But no such mercy was granted. The twins snapped awake at the same time, gasping in unison. All it took was a look in the other's eyes, and each brother knew something was amiss. The last time they had shared a dream, it was the one that told them to become what they became eight years ago in Boston. Chrysanthemum turned in her sleep but was otherwise undisturbed by their revelation.

Both boys lay back down with a wordless understanding; they both knew their fairytale world had come to an end. They didn't know what form the dark cloud would present itself in, but they knew it would come, and soon. Connor lay his arm around Chrys' waist and kissed her on the forehead. Murphy did the same, and kissed the soft skin on the back of her neck. They were more sorry for her than themselves; she deserved a happy ending more than anyone they knew. They thought they had given that to her by coming back home, by ignoring their past and their pain; but trouble had a way of finding them.

No matter what was coming, they would handle it with style and determination. And more importantly, they would do everything in their power to come out of it on top. Just like they did all those years ago.


	2. Called Out

Chrysanthemum awoke the next afternoon and stretched, with only one thought on her mind; Shepherd's Pie. _Damn I'm hungry. _She thought, padding across the room and opening one of the chests of drawers to extract a pair of shorts so she could make herself presentable enough to walk around the house. When she entered the living room, she was a little surprised to notice that Noah was nowhere in sight; he was usually in the kitchen fixing lunch at this time of day. Shrugging it off as coincidence, Chrys herself entered the kitchen and started rummaging about for potatoes.

Noah found himself outside on that overcast day, sitting on the front porch smoking a cigar, and polishing his good boots. His sons had been acting off since they came about early that morning. In his mind, Noah knew something was coming. He watched as they surreptitiously glanced at their old ink when they thought no one was looking. It was as if they were trying to recollect what had happened in a long forgotten, foggy dream. The clouds were moving fast overhead, and Noah was developing a chill. He wrapped his jacket tighter around him and shot one more glance back at Connor and Murphy before turning around and going back inside. He smelled something good. '_Mum must be up._

The boys themselves found no time to return from the fields for lunch; they instead took a short break and ate cold beans out of cans. They hadn't said much to each other all day; there wasn't any need to. There was a dark cloud both physically and metaphorically hanging above their heads.

"Looks like a storm's comin'." Murphy said with a hand rolled cigarette hanging out of his mouth, breaking the uneasy silence between them. Connor sighed heavily and looked to the clouded horizon. "Aye."

When the boys came home that evening, dinner was almost ready. Chrys kissed them both lovingly when they entered the house. "How're my boys doin'?" She said, grinning from ear to ear. She'd had a rather relaxing day at home, perfectly oblivious to the premonition the boys had, or the melancholy sense of dread they had been emitting all day. However, as both boys forced smiles at her, and mumbled something about everything being fine, she began to smell that something was off. Her already finely tuned twin-radar had only grown stronger as she aged.

"What the hell's wrong with you two?" She asked, placing a hand on each hip. They both shook their heads and tried to console her. "Nothin's up, Chrys. We're fine." Murphy said, patting her shoulder and walking past her to take his seat at the dining room table. "Aye, mus' be the shit weather we've been havin' all week that's getting' us down, love." Connor told her, taking her hand into his and softly kissing it, before following his brother to the table. Chrys gazed over the boy's heads and met their father's own stare from the kitchen. He didn't smile, only shook his head as if to say, _Let it go, love._

Chrysanthemum fought off the urge to be worried and instead smiled, putting herself to work setting the table for everyone. Right after the boys had come in, the torrential downpour began outside. Once the table was set and dinner was served, Chrys was determined to get the sticky awkwardness out of the air that was left by everyone else's silence. "There been any wolves getting' at the flock lately?" She asked, taking a sip of water from her cup. Connor looked up but didn't stop shoveling food in his face. "Only a few." He said, though it was barely audible with his mouth full of bread. Murphy punched him in the shoulder. "Don't talk with yer mouth full, yeh ass." Connor yelled and swallowed what was left of his food. "There, is that better, Ma?" he said, holding his mouth open to show that there was no food within before hitting his brother back, and knocking him over in his chair.

"Cut it out you two!" Chrys yelled, standing up from her seat. Noah said nothing, only continued eating and watching his sons with a bemused look on his weather worn face. "Oh yer gonna get it!" Murphy said, launching himself at his brother from the floor and catching Connor's knees, making him trip out of his own chair and fall to the ground. Chrys stood with her arms crossed, tapping her foot as she watched them beat and yell obscenities at each other. Finally, she intervened by throwing a piece of bread at Connor's head. He stopped wrestling and rubbed the crumbs out of his hair where it had hit. "Hey!" He said, looking at her angrily.

She shot a glare back at him that was half as ugly and twice as scary. "I said that is enough!" The two of them both grumbled and glared at each other, grabbing Chrys' hands to get up off of the floor. All of a sudden Noah stood up.

"There's a car outside." He said, squinting to see through the curtained window. Murphy grabbed and lit a cigarette, and Connor motioned for Chrys to stay put. She nodded and went to clear the table.

The twins and their father exited the house to find a dark colored jeep in their yard. They were all too surprised when their Uncle Sibeal popped out of it and onto their porch, wearing his priest's collar. When he wasn't managing The Anvil, he was spreading God's word; but they almost never saw him outside of the bar or church. He greeted them by taking off his rain soaked hat and, almost out of breath, proclaiming "Something's happened." Thus confirming all of their suspicions.

Chrys looked up from her perch on one of the kitchen counters when everyone reentered the house, plus one. When she recognized his face she hopped down from the counter and went to greet him. "Uncle Sibeal!" She gave him a hug and took his coat. "It's good to see you! Can I get you anything while you're here?" She asked politely. He nodded. "A Cup o' coffee would be much appreciated, my love."

Chrys nodded and went to the kitchen to prepare them all a cup as they sat down together at the table. Connor followed his brother's lead and grabbed his own cigarette, lighting it. Noah had a cigar. Sibeal wasted no time.

"I'm sorry I've bothered yeh with no notice, but I knew all of you would want to be the first to know what happened."

Connor shook his head. "Don't worry abou' surprisin' us Sibeal, ye're family."

"Aye." Murphy continued, taking a drag of his cigarette. "Now what's so important to have you riskin' yer health out in this storm?"

Chrys returned with a cup of coffee for everyone but herself; she had a mug of hot tea instead. Sibeal shook his head at her and said "I'm not sure ye'll be wantin' to hear this tale, lass."

Noah took a sip of his coffee and nodded at Chrys. "She can handle anything, if not more, than we can, brother. She has just as much right to hear what ye've to say as we do."

The twins nodded in unison and said "Aye." Chrys just smiled, and thanked the old man for worrying about her. "Now go on, tell us what happened." She said.

Sibeal went on to tell them all what the boys had hoped was just a fluke of a dream. An innocent priest was murdered at Trinity Church in Boston. However, it wasn't the fact that a priest had been murdered _in a church_ that was most chilling; it was how. He'd been shot twice in the back of his head, on his knees, with two separate pistols, and pennies had been placed in his eyes.

Chrys gasped and her hand flew to her mouth. She couldn't believe anyone would be depraved enough to do such a thing. One thing was clear to her though; whoever did this, did it to get their attention, and she couldn't help but feel partially responsible.

Once Sibeal had given the name of the priest that was murdered so deplorably, Chrys' and the boys' hearts sank together. Father Douglas Mckinney was a good man; he didn't deserve this. He deserved to be sainted and live a life of luxury for all the good things he had done for the community and beyond.

Their Uncle clearly knew that this poor man's death had been meant to call them out, because he cautioned them to stay put; lay low until things smoothed out. But that's not how they operated. They knew what had to be done, and they were sure as hell going to do it. Chrys watched as Connor and Murphy got up from the table and exited the house. She knew exactly where they were going; what they were going out there to get. She also excused herself from the table, much to the dismay of Sibeal. He looked at Noah expectantly.

"Aren't you goin'te try to talk them out of this? For all we know it could just be someone trying to get away with murder here."

Chrys didn't stay to hear the rest of the conversation. She had things to pack, and people to call. If they were going to slip back into Boston unnoticed, they were going to have to call in a big favor from their good friend Billy Flannigan, who had helped her get to Boston eight years ago.

Early the next morning, the three of them were packed and ready to go. Sibeal, who had stayed in last night due to the storm, asked them if they were sure they were ready to face the consequences of what they were going back to do. Connor and Murphy both nodded, patting him on the back. "Don't worry about us Uncle. We can take care of ourselves." Connor said.

"Aye, thank you for all you've done for us, Uncle Sibeal." Murphy added, while Chrys gave Noah MacManus a hug goodbye. "Bye, Da." She said. She was going to miss the old man while they were gone. "Take care of me boys, love. Don't let them make a mess of things."

Chrys smiled and nodded. "You know them. Not even a hurricane could stop them from fucking something up." He smiled and patted her on the shoulder once more. Connor and Murphy pretended not to hear her last remark as they grabbed their bags and hopped into their uncle's jeep. They were headed for the docks.


	3. Fight to Catch

Across the ocean, roughly 3,400 miles away, three BPD officers were arguing in an old dive bar. They had just been through one hell of a day. They had gone through witnessing the crime scene at Trinity Church, to speculating about the MacManus twins' involvement in it, to scoffing at even the idea that they would do something so horrible, and then finally, to shitting their pants in fear that the boys would return, and the very police department they worked for would find out about the three's involvement in helping Connor, Murphy, and Chrys, escape back to Ireland. They were all in big trouble, and they knew it. And then there was Special Agent Eunice Bloom…how could they forget about her? She was fierce as a lion and had twice as much balls. With little to no help from Detectives Duffy, Greenly, or Dolly, she had figured out exactly how the crime played out, and that it was not, in fact, the notorious MacManus twins; it was one man. One very short man, anyways. No serial crusher bunk theories needed.

"She's so hot." Greenly deadpanned, thinking of how long those black stilettos had made Ms. Bloom's legs look, and taking a sip of his beer.

Dolly rolled his eyes at him. "We're up to our necks in shit and all you can do is reminisce about how hot she is?" Sometimes Greenly's two partners couldn't believe how much of a bonehead he was.

Greenly shrugged. "What, man? She's fine, that's all I'm sayin'."

Duffy shoved Greenly on the shoulder. "Would both of you shut up? Now is not the time to-"

"I'll tell you what it's time for!" Dolly growled apprehensively, interrupting his coworker. "It's time for us to formulate a plan! We need to figure out what we're gonna do when the boys show!"

Greenly and Duffy both clapped a hand over Dolly's mouth. "Will you please lower your voice?" Duffy hissed. "Yeah!" Greenly added. "That is, unless you want this whole joint to know we're accessories-"

Dolly broke free of their grasp and grabbed Greenly by his shirt collar. He thought he had made it clear earlier that Greenly was not to say that word out loud. "If I have to tell you one more time not to use that word, I'm going to shoot you in the kneecap!" By now, a few other bar patrons had turned to look at the three of them, alerted by all the commotion.

Greenly wiped his face and made a disgusted noise. "Jesus H. Christ Dolly, I wanted the news, not the weather!"

Dolly, looking around and noticing they had a bit of an audience, removed his hands from his friend and ripped his own jacket off of the bar chair he'd been sitting in. He was fed up with his partner's idiotic antics. "I'm going home. I've had enough of you two; you're gonna give me a fuckin' ulcer!" He said, before turning on his heel and storming out of the bar.

Greenly and Duffy watched him go, Duffy shaking his head, thinking that Dolly didn't have to overreact like that. They were all in this together, after all. If one of them went down, they were all going down. Greenly's face lit up as if he'd had a revelation, then sunk down into a scowl. "Damnit, now we have to pay his tab for him!" He said, acting like a big Bostonian baby, as usual.

Duffy just glared at him. "Shut up, Green Beans." How he put up with the guy for long enough to work with him, he had no idea.

Both men grabbed their coats and paid the barman, each chipping a little more in to cover Detective Dolly's tab. They exited the dive and into the night, heading toward their respective cars. They exchanged a look of shared bewilderment before they said goodbye. Neither of them knew what was going to happen next, or whether or not they would have a job at the BPD for much longer. What they both knew for sure, however, and what Dolly must have known as well, was that the saints were coming. It was no longer a question of if, but when, and who was first on their list.

Not even Connor and Murphy knew the answer to that question as they stacked sacks of grain on the huge cargo freighter, the Killian Farris. Billy Flannigan had managed to get all three of the fugitives jobs on the barge back to the U.S. The twins were both explicitly aware of what a good friend they had in Billy. He was always willing to bail them out of a tight spot, and he'd done more than enough for them already.

Connor and Murphy did the laborious job of stacking while Chrys worked in the kitchen, cooking for the crew. She wasn't exactly ecstatic to be stuck to the stereotypical role of "girl in the kitchen"; she would rather be stacking with the boys but this was simply where she'd been assigned. She didn't mind cooking for Conn, Murph, or any of her family and friends; she didn't know any of these people, and though a few of them put forth the effort to be friendly, most of them were cold and ignored her presence among them.

A few Hispanic seamen sneered at her as she walked down the hall to the berth she and the boys were sharing, annoying her to no end. They began hissing nasty things at her in Spanish; she shut them right up when she rebutted them flawlessly in their own language. They stared at her, caught off guard momentarily. She just smiled and kept walking. She was used to being underestimated, people took her for granted left and right and assumed that just because she was a small Caucasian girl that she automatically couldn't take care of herself. She loved putting assholes in their places.

When she reached their designated space, the boys were mock fighting each other in the middle of the room. She crossed her arms and stood in the threshold, waiting for them to take notice of her presence.

They continued fighting each other, completely oblivious that she was even watching. Connor's shoulder blades tensed up as he threw a punch to his brother's ribcage, and the strong muscles in Murphy's legs bulged as he launched himself at his brother, forcing him off and across the room a few feet. They fought each other benignly as often as they got the chance; there was always room for improvement in the self defense department.

Chrysanthemum didn't know how much longer she would be able to watch them like this; it was making her sweat a little bit. She decided to indulge herself for a few more minutes, listening to the boys grunt as they scrapped, and watching how strong they had become. They were an exact even match for each other, however unlikely that sounded. Watching them made her swell with pride; she knew exactly how lucky she was to have them.

Clearing her throat loudly, she finally managed to capture their attention. Murphy smiled and ran to meet her, gathering her in his strong arms and swinging her around in a circle. She bent down and pressed her lips to his, still suspended a foot or so above the ground in his arms. How she longed for those lips every day.

Connor wiped the sweat from his face with a stray piece of cloth, looking on with a bit of jealousy. "How long were yeh standin' there watchin' us go, yeh creep?" He said, interrupting their mini make out session. "Me, creepy?" She scoffed, wriggling her way out of Murphy's grasp and trotting up to Connor. "Remember when you two and Rocco all got in a fight about what my sexy super hero costume would look like?" She asked, her gaze swinging between the twins. They both shrugged and agreed that they did indeed remember the incident. "Well _that_ is creepy. Me watching you two studs wrestle is not creepy." She said, matter of factly. It wasn't creepy at all in her opinion, she loved watching their bodies move; in and out of the bedroom.

"Aye. You're right." Murphy said with a fiendish grin on his face.

"It's downright _deplorable_." Connor spat, pretending to be disgusted. "And gross, weird girls like you deserve to be punished." The proverbial cogs in his head began to turn as he thought of all the things he wanted to do to that petite little body of hers. From the look on his twin's face, Connor could tell that Murphy's thoughts didn't differ too much from his own.

The boys nodded at each other over her shoulder. "What are you two up to-" Chrys finished her sentence with an "Ooof" as Murphy tackled her from behind, sandwiching her between himself and his brother. _I like where this is headed._ She thought, smirking up at Connor. Behind her, Murphy reached down between her legs, brushing up against her sweet spot and making her quiver. "Like that, did'jeh?" He cooed in her ear. She nodded feverishly and pressed herself harder against Connor. She could feel both of their excitement up against her on either side of her body. Chrys took Connor's face in her hands and starting with his lips, began trailing kisses down his body until she reached his jeans, which she began to unbutton with fervor. Behind her, Murphy unbuttoned and pulled down his own, then got to work on Chrys'. As soon as her pants were no longer part of the equation, Connor picked her up and wasted no time in pushing himself inside of her. It had been a while since they'd had proper time alone like this. He let out a low, guttural growl, followed by her own cries of ecstasy as he thrusted in his usual impatient manner. Murphy helped his brother hold their lover up from behind, while kissing and biting the tender skin on either side of her neck. When Connor was finished, Murphy followed his brother's lead, spinning Chrys around and carrying her to a stack of wooden crates, where he sat her down and continued where his brother left off. Chrys moaned his name over and over, enjoying the differences in the way they both made love to her. She couldn't help but feel blessed to have two such amazing lovers to satisfy her. They knew how to please and push her buttons like she knew no other man would be able to, and she sure as hell didn't take it for granted.

The next morning, Chrys and the boys reported to their stations and began doing their work, space between them and the states growing ever smaller, and the three of them growing more and more anxious. On her way out of the kitchen for the day and back to the room, the same tough guys from yesterday stopped Chrys and started hassling her again. _What the fuck is the problem with these guys?_ for the life of her she could not understand where guys like this got off on cornering girls and giving them trouble. There were three of them; the leader was a tubby bald guy. _Typical._ Chrys thought. In her experience, most wise guys were either tubby and bald, or tubby and almost bald. That and they dressed like they were in a bad 80's music video. These three stooges were no exception. The bald one took her by the wrist, and attempted to force her body towards his own. "Come on little lady, gimme some sugar."

"Ugh!" Chrys cried, disgusted, and kicking him in the knee to free her arms. "Get off'a me, ya pig!" Her body was on high alert now; they weren't getting at her without a serious fight.

The two cronies caught their leader and snarled at Chrys. "You're gonna pay for that, bitch." The one on the right spat, before swinging at her. _Wrong answer._ She caught his fist and pushed him away from her, then reared back and kicked him in the chest, causing him to lose his balance and fall backward, hitting his head on the concrete floor. The guy on the left growled and punched her in the stomach. She cried out, surprised by the force of his strike, but quickly recovered and used her lack of height to her advantage by socking him in the balls. He clutched at himself and fell to his knees beside hi_s _comrade. Chrys often used being short to help her out in this way. Their leader, having had time to recover, reached into his jacket and pulled out a switchblade, which he snapped open and pointed at her. Chrys swallowed hard. _Uh oh. _She was at a disadvantage now; she had no weapons on her. She thought she was in serious trouble when they were both startled by a voice coming from behind them.

"Why don't you pick on chicks your own size, ese?"

The bald bully turned to face the newcomer, a short Hispanic guy with a Mohawk-type mullet, and several visible tattoos.

"Shut up, Romeo." The man with the knife scoffed. "This ain't got nothin' to do with you."

Romeo walked slowly toward the other guy and laughed. "Well, ya see, I gotta disagree with you there." He said, opening his mouth as if he was going to continue, but instead slammed his open palm into her attacker's nose, causing him to sink to his knees and clutch at his face, attempting to stop the rush of blood pouring out of it.

Chrys and Romeo stepped over all of her attackers and quickly got out of the way before any of them could regain the motivation to get up. When they were a safe distance away, Chrys gratefully hugged the man who saved her. She knew she wouldn't have been able to handle all three of them _and _a knife. "Thank you! I thought I was in real trouble back there!" He patted her on the back awkwardly, taken slightly aback by her embrace. He wasn't used to strange girls touching him voluntarily, especially ones as attractive as he thought Chrys was. "I don't know about that girlie, you seemed like you had it covered to me. Up until that coward pulled out his knife, that is. Where'd you learn to fight like that?" He asked, looking at her expectantly. He'd never seen a chick fight like that; hell, he'd seen some men fight worse than she did.

She laughed and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Well...I kind of grew up around guys who fight a lot." She said, not knowing how else to explain her life long knowledge of general self defense that she'd learned by watching the boys fight both each other, and other people. That and she'd taken a few self-defense classes in Ireland during their eight year vacation.

"Well, take care of yourself, girlie. Try not to get into anymore trouble with the locals, okay?" He said, meaning every word. He couldn't stand ignorant men who tried to take advantage of women who were by themselves, and he knew there were quite a few of the type on this particular barge.

She nodded. "I really don't think it's going to be a problem." She knew they wouldn't be on the Killian much longer, and if she so much as breathed that she was being bullied to Connor or Murphy, heads would roll.

"See ya later senorita, I got a fight to catch."

He said before turning around and walking down the otherwise empty corridor, in the direction he had appeared from, leaving her alone once more.


	4. La Raza

Chrys arrived in their room before the boys were back from work. She wondered what was keeping them; they were usually waiting for her when she was done in the kitchen for the day. She changed into some more comfortable clothes that she'd been working in, and read an old magazine for a little while, awaiting their return.

About a half hour later, after the boys resurfaced, she had migrated to a wooden crate across from Connor and Murphy, painting her nails red with a bottle of polish she'd packed. She had a lot on her mind. She was two parts excited, and one part scared about this new adventure that had found them. Excited because, to be honest, she had been getting entirely too bored at that old cottage in Ireland. Scared, because of what happened to David. The pain was gone, but she missed him everyday. She could not bear to lose any more friends. She refused. All she could do was vow to do her best to take care of her boys and all of their friends; to do everything in her power to make sure none of them suffered like Rocco had.

Connor was sitting on another crate by all their hammocks, boiling something in water with a hot plate; only after he'd used said hot plate to light a cigarette, that is. Murphy was behind him, rigging a makeshift tattoo pen with black electrical tape. An old radio chirped quietly in the background, but none of them were really listening to the content; that is, until they heard the announcer utter a chillingly familiar name.

"_Indeed, Boston has been under the reign of this terrible thug for years now. Where's the D.A.'s office? Why can't they make anything stick to Concezio Yakavetta?"_

Hearing his name jolted the boys' memories of that day, eight long years ago; the day they'd almost lost the love of their lives. Chrys shivered. She knew it wasn't right to hate, but what she felt for that man could not be described with any other word in her vernacular. He'd almost gotten all three of them killed once, not to mention Greenly, Duffy, and Dolly. He tried again that day on the way to the air port when he pulled the trigger of his gun, aiming at her. She was lucky to still be alive.

A light bulb seemed to go off in the twin's heads at the same time.

"You think it was him?" Murphy said, setting the makeshift tattoo needle down. Connor nodded, turning around in his seat. "I can't think of anyone else that would want us back in the states more than that bastard."

Chrys sighed. "Maybe he'll actually get the job done right this time." She said, fixing spots on her nails where she'd messed up with the red varnish. Connor pointed an accusatory finger at her. "Don't go fuckin' sayin' shit like that."

"Aye." Murphy said, backing his brother up. "That piece of shit will have to step over both of our dead bodies before he gets to you again." He meant it. There was no way he was going to let Yakavetta anywhere near Chrys. He still felt guilty about not getting to her in time when he shot her. It had taken her so long to fully recover from the wound, and judging from her remark, she hadn't mentally gotten over it at all. Neither of the boys blamed her. It was one thing to get a stray bullet in a firefight, but to have someone aiming a gun at you with hatred in their eyes, intending to end your life, was a completely different and more damaging situation.

In her heart she knew it wouldn't happen again. It would be a cold day in hell before she let that man pull another gun on her. In fact, she was itching to return the favor. She couldn't wait to see the look on his scrunched up little face when he saw that she was alive and kicking.

Some time passed and Chrysanthemum made a conscious effort to sweep the negative feelings from her mind. No need to go making herself feel bad on purpose, there were sure to be plenty of things to do that for her once they reached Boston harbor. The boys had been shooting ideas back and forth, Murphy now working diligently on his brother's new tattoo; he had a corresponding one on his own back that Connor would surely help him out with later.

"The prodigal son, huh?" Connor speculated. "He wants us, he's fuckin' got us."

"But why would he do something so public?" Murphy wondered out loud.

Chrys was unable to hear Connor's reply, because she thought she saw something out of the corner of her eye in the open threshold of the berth. After staring for a few more seconds, she let it slide. It was probably just her mind playing tricks on her anyways.

"But how would anyone recognize us?" Murphy piped up, it had obviously slipped his mind that they were all wanted fugitives. "You don't remember those sketches on the news channel?" She asked him, now at work on her toenails. "For fuck's sake." Connor said, shaking his head, not believing how easily his twin had forgotten.

"Shit. That's right." He replied. "Y'know, every time they show those composites on TV and then they catch the guy, it looks nothin' like him. But ours?"

"Just our luck, we get Leonardo De Vinci as a fuckin' sketch artist." Connor said, clearly agitated by their shit luck in that department. Chrys snorted. That was probably the funniest thing any of them had said all night.

"Well, two days ago we looked like Jesus Christ. Why the fuck did we cut out hair?" Murphy quipped.

_I take it back._ Chrys thought. _That _was the funniest thing any of them had said all night. She had been wondering the same thing the morning they all departed for the Killian Farris. "Aye, you two had the perfect built in disguises, 'till yeh went and ruined 'em" She said, laughing a little. Not that she was complaining at the cutting of their hair and ridiculous beards; all the better to enjoy their rugged good looks, which had only increased with age.

"Yeah, that's right." Connor said, wondering himself what had made them chop all of their hair off with shearing scissors. "I don' know, it just seemed like the thing to do at the time though, didn' it?"

Chrys shook her head and tuned the rest of the conversation out. They had started arguing over hair dye, anyways. "Why are you giving him such a hard time, Connor, we've dyed ya'll's hair before." If he'd heard what she said, he didn't acknowledge it. Chrys rolled her eyes and blew on her toes. She looked up again when she heard Connor cry out in pain, and the metallic thud of the pot full of pennies hitting the floor with a clatter.

Outside their room, Romeo saw the smattering of fallen pennies fly beneath the crack of the door; and that's when everything started to make sense. He had been silently observing the conversation of the two Irish guys he had met earlier, and a girl he had yet to see, who's voice sounded oddly familiar. It had all been Greek to him up until the telltale little copper pieces came pouring out, and everything fit together in his mind like a puzzle. They were the Saints.

"Murph, what the fuck did yeh just do?" Chrys yelled at him, tapping her foot. If they made her mess up her new mani-pedi, she would make them pay dearly. "That arsehole stabbed me with the fuckin tattoo pen!" Connor whined, before adding "Jesus fucking Christ!"

"Lord's fuckin' name!" Murphy yelled, attempting to climb atop his lord's-name-in-vein soap box, before all three of them were caught completely by surprise when the large metal door to their room swung further open, and none other than Romeo popped out from behind it. He hadn't really thought through what he was going to do or say once he dropped in on them; he'd been too excited once he was sure who they were.

Connor and Murphy were both on high alert upon his entry; recognition registered on both Chrys and Romeo's face as each realized who the other was. He pointed at her. "Hey, I know you. You're the-" He was cut off by Connor telling him to shut up. Romeo back pedaled, remembering why he had stopped in the hallway in the first place. Neither of the boys appeared to register that Chrys and Romeo seemed to have met before. They only recognized him as the Mexican from the fight they had stumbled upon earlier; the one who had kicked a huge Frenchman's ass with his hands tied and made them both fifty bucks.

A hand clapped over Chrys' mouth as she listened to Romeo blab about everything he knew. He seemed to know not just who she was, but who _all_ of them were. He knew they were the Saints of South Boston. Thoughts began to rush through her head. _What if he turns us in?_ There were huge sums of money being offered for any one of their heads on a platter, including their father's. He didn't seem like the type that would do that though, if him saving her ass in the hallway was any indication.

Chrys cried out, telling the boys to stop, when they both tackled the poor guy to the floor, and Connor pulled a gun out of one of their bags, pointing it at him. With a gun in his face and two dudes pinning him down, Romeo couldn't think. He tried to yell and talk his way out of it, but his mouth was muffled by hands. He looked up at the girl expectantly, hoping she would be the key to getting Connor and Murphy off of him.

It was only when they started screaming out a random prayer that Chrys realized they were just fucking around to scare him. She watched the fiasco ensue; feeling more and more sorry for Romeo as he squealed beneath the boys hands and stared up at her, expecting her to save him. _Why are boys so mean to one another?_ You would never catch a group of girlfriends mock-threatening to kill each other for shits and giggles.

Romeo let out a sigh of relief when they finally got off of him, laughing maniacally and prancing around the room. Only five seconds ago he thought that he had to be done for. _They sure are proud of themselves._ He thought, a little embarrassed now that it was all over.

"I can't believe you two douche bags! I save your pretty friend over here, and this is the thanks I get?"

Connor and Murphy looked at him incredulously. "What the fuck are yeh talkin' about?" Murphy asked, taking another swig from the bottle of whiskey Romeo had been planning to offer to share with them.

When everyone had calmed down, Chrys went on to explain that she had met Romeo already, and he had actually saved her from a bunch of pervy crewmen; hoping to make the boys feel bad for playing such an awful joke. No such luck. They still thought it was just as funny as they had while they were doing it.

"Would you guys mind giving me a minute? I think I need to change my underwear." Romeo said, stomping out of the room with a glare on his face.

Chrysanthemum looked at the twins, and began apprehensively chewing her thumbnail. Old habits die hard. "Do yeh think he'll turn us in?" She asked, still not entirely sire of their visitor's intentions.

Connor and Murphy looked at each other, then back at Chrys. Murphy shook his head an shrugged.

"I dunno. I don't think so. I guess we'll just have to wait n' see, then, wont we?" Connor offered. Neither he nor Murphy thought the Mexican would really have the heart to turn them in, if not only out of fear. He seemed pretty taken with their vigilantism when he first showed up, spouting off about how excited he was that they were the Saints.

Later in the evening, all four of them were on deck listening to Romeo sing their praises; any discontent with them having played a prank on him seemed to have completely dissipated. "You guys are the shit, man!" He said, awe-filled gleam in his eye. "Anytime someone talks shit about you guys, I give 'em a run for their money. And there's a hot chick in your group! How cool is that?" All the girls he knew were prissy and high maintenance. Not like this one, who could beat the crap out of three big guys and barely bat an eyelash. And she knew how to use a gun to boot. He decided on the spot that she was perfect.

Chrys rolled her eyes. _Here we go._ She knew what was coming after the "hot chick" remark. Just as she'd predicted, both boys socked poor Romeo a good one. "Don' talk about her like that." Murphy said, while Romeo was complaining and asking them why they'd hit him. He was starting to think they were going to have to chop all of Chrys' hair off and make her wear their old clothes again. It seemed like everywhere they went someone was hitting on her.

"Okay, okay! Jeese louise, you guys really aren't joking around, are yeh?" Romeo said, rubbing the spots where he'd been assaulted. Chrys walked over to him, patting him on the shoulder. "Don't let them fool you, Romie. There's no joking around needed; They're the jokes." She quipped, looking each twin in the eye and grinning. Romeo laughed, and both Connor and Murphy glared at her. "You'll pay for that one later, young lady." Connor said, taking a swig of the whiskey. She rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm so sure."

They all sat around and shot the shit for a while more, when Romeo brought up an idea; He wanted in. At first, his pitch wasn't very convincing, but as he went on to explain all of the connections he had and how he could help them, Chrys was beginning to think that his involvement wouldn't be such a bad idea. The boys of course, weren't buying it in the slightest. Their little troupe of freaks already had enough members. They stonewalled him and told him no way.

"Just hear him out." Chrys offered. "We haven't been to Boston in eight years, right? So we don't know the territory anymore; we don't have any connections. We could use his help"

Romeo nodded, and pointed at her. "You two Paddys need to listen to your red head, she's the smartest one here." Chrys smiled and stuck her tongue out at the twins again. She loved being right. None of them had come up with a plan anyways; they were all just expecting everything to fall into their laps when the reached dock. Chrys remembered the last time she had done that, and it definitely didn't work out in her favor. The boys seemed to understand that she had a point, and began weighing the pros and cons of letting this little Mexican in on all their fun. He had to be of some use, right? He had kicked the crap out of that guy two times his size, and helped Chrys out in a tight spot.

"We'll think about it." Connor offered.

"Aye," Murphy agreed. "But no more talkin' about how sexy Chrys is." Connor laughed and Chrysanthemum rolled her eyes for what seemed like the 20th time that day. She too was starting to think dressing like a boy again would be a good idea, if it meant everyone would stop thinking and commenting about how hot she was. _Yes, I'm a girl. Yes, I'm cute. I GET IT! Get over it already._

"Too right." Connor said, agreeing with his brother whole heartedly. "We don't need yeh to tell us how hot she is, we're already well aware." The twins low-fived each other, and Romeo's confusion was apparent on his features. He didn't yet understand their strange relational dynamic; but Chrys was sure he'd have it explained to him soon enough.

"All of you are retarded, I'm going to bed." She said, hopping down from her seat on the ever popular furniture choice around here; a wooden crate. She left a kiss on either twin's cheek, and turned to head back to herself, she half turned around and said, "Night Romie" before winking at him. That, she knew, would probably earn him another good thwap from the twins. How she loved to pull their strings for her own enjoyment…boys were so easy.


	5. Ginger Chinaman

_Just figured I'd give a shout out to everyone who's been reviewing my stories! You have no idea how much it means to me when you leave your little notes when you're done reading, it really makes me feel appreciated and gives me a reason to keep going. So if you want to be awesome, leave reviews! And thanks so much to the few who already have, love you guys!_

It wasn't much longer before they reached dock in Boston. Though the weather sucked compared to home, Chrysanthemum couldn't help but admit that she had missed the place as she watched the ship approach dry land. Terrible things had happened to them here, sure, but the good memories they had vastly outnumbered the bad ones. The overall tone of her mood was one of excitement. Of course she was sad that Father McKinney's tragic murder was what it took to draw them back, but all that mattered now was that they were here and they were going to do what they did best; turn evil men into dead men.

All of the previous reservations she'd had to killing were gone; she knew what had to be done. There are certain men that stray so far from the path that they deserve to die, and Concezio Yakavetta was one of them.

Now that they had their feet on dry land, Chrys wondered aloud what it was they intended to do, exactly.

The twins exchanged a glance and shrugged, both focusing on their tar and wishing they'd come up with a better plan. Chrys wasn't at all surprised they hadn't thought it through before now, and was about to say so, when Romeo spoke up.

"What, did you three think I was bluffin' when I said I could hook you up?" He gestured to a large concrete parking structure across the street.

"If ya'll will kindly follow me, I'll show ya's to our chariot."

Chrys, Connor, and Murphy all traded incredulous glances after trudging up 10 flights of stairs to get to Romeo's car. All three had the same thing on their mind. _Chariot indeed. _Connor raised his finger as if he intended to comment, but Chrys stopped him by punching him in the stomach, so that "Ooorrf" was all that came out. She gave him her "Shut your hole" look, and without saying anything else, they all got in the car.

Connor shoved his brother out of the way and scrambled into the back seat, grabbing Chrys' arm and dragging her in with him.

"Conn!" she yelled, scolding him as she straitened her clothes out.

"What? I distinctly heard Murphy say he wanted shotgun." He said, throwing his spent cigarette out the window.

Murphy slammed the passenger door behind him and said "Aye, thanks a lot, ass."

Romeo pulled out of the parking garage and onto the streets of Boston, completely oblivious as to what all the fuss was about, until Murphy finally spoke up.

A brief conflict ensued about how outrageous Romeo's bright orange '68 VW Bug was, with its neon purple running board lights and upside down bobble head Jesus hanging from the passenger side ceiling.

Chrys pressed her fingers to each temple, tired of hearing it already. She had no idea how she was going to put up with the three of them through all of this. "When you two are done being assholes to Rome, would you mind telling me where it is that we're going, exactly?" Connor and Murphy could tell by her tone that she was exhausted, and they knew their shenanigans weren't at all helping. That didn't change the fact that they had no idea what their next move was, however.

Connor brushed some of Chrys' hair aside and kissed her on the neck to calm her down. She returned his gesture with a soft peck on the lips. Even such a small action from her raised goosebumps on the both of his arms.

Murphy looked at Romeo expectantly. "Well, where are we going, Mr. Manager?"

Romeo answered the dark haired twin in a tone that implied how displeased he was. "Ya'll doubters are startin' to get on my nerves. I told you I got this covered." Romeo was starting to tire of his now cohorts' disbelief in his ability to deliver results. He went on to tell them that they were currently en route to a warehouse Yakavetta pulled the strings at, and that if they took out the Chinese who were running the illegal operation, it would not only send Concezio a clear message that the saints were back, but it would also take a large chunk of change out of his pocket.

Chrys perked up, excited that they were finally on the right track; that much closer to the goal of destroying Yakavetta. "Good job, Romie!" She reached to the front seat and patted him on the shoulder.

"Well thank you, _Chrys._" He said, over enunciating her name and shooting a glare at both Connor and Murphy, who said nothing and worked on polishing and ensuring the functionality of their weapons. Romeo rolled his eyes and thought about how Chrys seemed to be the only one who gave him any credit around here.

Chrys, sensing his discontent, leaned up and whispered something in his ear. "Don't worry, they're only mean because they like ya." Then winked at him in the rearview mirror as she leaned back into her seat. The boys didn't seem to take any notice, but it made Romeo feel a bit better about them poking fun at him all the time. _That broad better be right._

When they arrived at the warehouse in question, Romeo parked his ridiculous car as far out of eyeshot as he could, and the four of them slunk to a quiet, secluded area where they could observe the goings-on in front of them, and formulate how they were all going to get in and out in one piece. "So, how are we doin' this, ya bunch a' goobers?" Chrys inquired, taking the .40 Caliber pistol Murphy had handed her.

"Alright, here's the plan." Connor said, deadly serious as he ran through his too-ridiculous-to-not-have-been-lifted-from-a-movie idea. Chrys could see the cheesy, 70's music and James Bond-esque scene that was playing out in his head as he went on to tell them that first, they would knock out one of the less formidable looking forklift drivers. They would then hollow out one of the numerous crates and get in, while Romeo took the wheel and Chrys helped him navigate. As soon as they had the bosses and workers in sight, they would bust out of the crate, surprising everyone, and open fire on all the wrong doers. Chrys could only hope that in his head, she at least had clothes on during all this. _But that would probably be asking too much._

"Then we skin out, go to Doc's for a shot of Irish, and we're at home in time for tacos!" Connor said, poking fun at their Mexican playmate. For a moment, no one said anything. Chrys thought it was a ridiculous idea; no way it was going to go as smoothly as she knew he'd pictured it had. Murphy looked at his brother doubtfully, and almost didn't say anything for not wanting to rain on his excitable brother's parade; but it was too late, Connor sniffed his uncertainty. "What?" He asked, annoyed. "Well, it's just this plan-" He started, but was immediately interrupted by his hot headed twin. "What the fuck's wrong with the plan?" Their spat was cut short by Romeo letting Connor know how awesome he thought the plan was, even adding that he had the appropriate license to drive a forklift. The wind was back in Connor's proverbial sails.

"I'm gonna need a gun." Romeo offered, wondering why no one else had thought of it by now. How did they expect him to go in that place unarmed? "Forget it." Both twins said in unison. Romeo continued to protest.

_Oh, for Christ's sake. _Chrys thought, angrily. "If you two don't let up and give him a fucking gun, I swear I will fuck you both so hard up the ass with my boot that you will walk funny for a week." She spat, giving them the scariest look that she reserved only for moments when they were being especially hard to get along with. Romeo's eyes widened. He'd never heard a girl talk like that before, and something told him she wasn't fucking around. Murphy nodded and said okay. Connor cursed and dug around in his pants to retrieve the gun he had hidden in his shoe. "Here's what you're gonna do, you're gonna consider yourself a fuckin' pledge 'till we tell you different." He spat.

Murphy snorted when he saw the gun Connor offered Romeo, who dangled the tiny .22 in front of Connor's face and said, "Can I consider myself your girlfriend too?"

Chrys started giggling, and Murphy quipped, "Sorry, but Chrys has already filled that position." Connor nodded in agreement. "Oh yeah, well why does the fuckin' chick get a bigger gun than me?" Romeo asked, outraged by the injustice of it all.

Chrys spoke up, agitated by his remark. "What are you tryin' to say, that just because you're a man you should get a bigger gun than me? What part of the manual that comes with your dick states that you should automatically get a bigger gun than a girl?" The boys both fought back fits of laughter as Romeo backpedaled, not wanting to offend her further; she had a scary look on her face. After Connor told him that's as good as he was going to get, he finally said "It's fine." His eyes were twitching in a sad attempt to hold back his irritation and embarrassment.

After a few more words, they got down to business. Sneaking around the pile they'd been hiding behind, they approached the first forklift they saw. There was one guy, and he was the only one out there. _That's funny. _Chrys thought. _He doesn't look very Chinese._

Romeo pounced on him, smashing the butt of his tiny gun into the tubby guy's head. "Ow, what the-" He said, startled, touching the blood now dripping down his face. Romeo pointed the gun in his direction and instructed the crone not to move. Connor and Murphy went to work digging pile after pile of coffee beans out of the crate they intended to hide in, and Chrys snagged the forklift keys from their hostage's belt. She winked at him and went to help the boys shovel. Romeo and the guy he hit got into an argument that ended in Chrys pointing her much bigger gun at him and telling him to get the fuck out of there before she shot him in the dick.

"Well, at least you're plan's off to a winnin' start." Murphy quipped, still unloading the cargo. They hadn't expected there to be so much inside. "Go fuck ye'rself." Connor snapped back at him. Chrys threw a handful of beans at both of them. "Will the two of you stop fighting for long enough to get some shit done? For pity's sake!"

They finally reached what they thought was the bottom of the crate when they realized what the coffee beans were a cover for. Connor claimed it was heroin, causing both Chrys and his brother to ask him how the fuck he knew that; having spent the majority of their lives together, they were both pretty sure Connor had never encountered any type of illegal drugs, let alone heroin. "Fuck you! I know shit." He said, a bit sheepish, having only guessed. "Oh for fuck's sake." Chrys sighed. _What am I going to do with all these idiots?_

Once they had the boys loaded up onto the forklift, she jumped in the passenger seat and Romeo took off. "I hope you know what you're fuckin' doin."

It soon became clear to them all that he did not, in fact, know what he was doing. For starters, the crate was directly in his line of vision. Chrys tried to lean around to get a better look at where they were going, but Romie's haphazard driving threatened to throw her overboard. "Rome! What the fuck are you doin'?" she yelled at him, fearing they were going to crash as they zipped around the warehouse. She could hear the boys arguing above them inside the crate. "Go left!" Connor yelled, pointing through a hole in the wood. "Left? What the fuck?" Romeo cut the wheel, attempting to follow their directions, almost pitching Chrys out of the forklift again.

"I'm about to believe my fist up yer fuckin' ass!" Chrys wasn't sure which one of the twins had said it, but she knew they were kicking the shit out of each other inside that crate, because it was throwing the f-lift even further off balance. Romeo was mumbling to himself about not being able to find the "Uppey-Downey" button, when Chrys' eyes widened. "Uh, Rome?" Her voice came out as a squeak. They were headed strait for a big hole in the ground. Romeo, having finally found the up button, hit it, sending the crate higher and higher, but didn't have time to locate it's counterpart as he slammed on the brakes, pitching the boys strait into the hole. Chrys cried out, sure that Connor and Murphy had been crushed by the landing. She barely took notice of the Chinese boss who was now yelling, having seen what just happened. The boys emerged from the rubble as if them falling had been part of the plan all along.

Chrys jumped off the f-lift just as the Chinese were drawing their guns. Without missing a beat, she aimed at one, and pulled the trigger, then twice more and he was down. One charged at her and she dodged, throwing a leg out to trip him. Once he was down she dropped her heel into his teeth and shot him twice in the neck and chest. Romeo crashed the fork lift into the table all of their enemies had been working at, then hopped down and put his .22 to good use.

Connor and Murphy heard Chrys scream, and they both turned to find the boss had grabbed her by the hair from behind, pulling her off of her feet. They were on him just as he had drawn his gun to point it at her, throwing him to his knees without mercy. Romeo kneeled to help Chrys up. "You okay, girlie?"

She rubbed her scalp where the douche in the blue pinstripe suit had yanked her hair out. "I'll be fine." She said, just as two gun-shots echoed through the warehouse.

The boys blessed all the victims and crossed their arms, while Chrys made rounds with the pennies. Romeo looked on, awe struck at the process he had heard about on T.V., unable to believe he was witnessing it in person. Never mind that he was actually in on it now.

On the ride out, Romeo couldn't seem to shut his gob about how jazzed up he was. "That was so awesome man! One guy came down from the ceiling and I was like BLAM! Not on Raza's watch, asshole!" Chrys tuned him out and sunk lower in her seat. She was nurturing a massive headache. Murphy, who had made his brother sit up front this time, looked down at her, concerned. "You okay, babe?" He whispered softly to her in Gaelic.

_Mmmmm._ She loved the way the words rolled out of him like a big cat purring. As sneakily as possible, she moved herself into his lap. "I am now." She whispered, before devouring his beautiful mouth with her own.

Romeo took notice of them moments later, via the rearview mirror. He nudged Connor. "Hey, uh…your brother's mackin' on your girlfriend, man." Connor whipped around in his seat and smacked Murphy on the side of the head. "Don't make me come back there!" He growled. Chrys smiled coyly. "Don't worry baby. It will be your turn soon enough."

He relented, crossing his arms and slamming himself back into his own seat. "Damn right it will." He said, sounding like a scorned 10 year old.

Romeo looked from Connor, to his mirror, and back to Connor again, trying to process what had just transpired. He opened his mouth, about to comment, when Connor interrupted him impatiently. "Yes, we both fuck her. Yes it's weird. Now will you shut the fuck up and keep yer eyes on the road?"

After the fact, Duffy and Dolly were watching Greenly make a fool of himself at the crime scene, knowing that this had to be the boys' work, but secretly hoping that they were wrong. After he had put forth his statement that it wasn't the saints, Special Agent Bloom made him look like even more of a dumbass when she explained down to the very last detail why it was, in fact, them.

Her stilettos clicked on the concrete floor as she reached her destination and bent down, lifting a sizeable lock of hair from the ground; it was a few shades darker red than her own. She rolled it around between her fingers for a moment. "This is a woman's hair." She concluded, and placed it in a clear plastic bag that another agent offered her.

"Which further drives my point, gentlemen." She said, turning to face the three BPD stooges. "How do you know that's a girl's hair? It could be from one of the guys who works here." Greenly stated, trying to throw her off the trail, but failing both miserably and hysterically. Duffy and Dolly both stared at him. "You're an idiot." Duffy said, face-palming it. Eunice crossed her arms. "Now David, I don't know about you, but I ain't never seen a ginger Chinaman." She deadpanned, causing Greenly to blush. "Hey, it could happen, right…right?" He said, looking around for someone to back him up.

Dolly shook his head. "No, you numb skull, now shut your hole."

"Fuck you, you cock gobbler!"

"Will the three of you please quiet down? Now I know you all remember that pretty 'lil red head from the television at good old Poppa Joe's trial. This here hair I just found tells us something, now what do you boys think that is?"

The three detectives looked at each other. They all realized what they were desperately hoping wouldn't happen had indeed come to pass; the boys were back, and they had brought Chrys with them. And more importantly, there was no way to convince Bloom it wasn't the MacManus clan now that she had found Chrys' hair. Duffy sighed, defeated. "It means the Saints are back. It was them."

Special Agent Eunice Bloom's face lit up as she said, "Bingo."

She was going to have so much fun letting those three goofballs continue to believe they were in deep shit now that the two Irishmen and their fair lady had finally returned.


	6. Sibling Rivalry

_Hey everyone! I know it's been a while and this is super short, but consider this little preview as a sign that I'm back, and I'm aiming to finish All Saints Day this time. R&R, xoxo!_

"So, where are we headed again?"

Romeo knew that Connor had to have relayed the directions too him 50 times by now, but he was still jazzed up from the night's events, and every so often his mind would wander back to how much of a badass he felt like, causing him to forget where the hell he was going.

Connor rolled his eyes and sighed, pointing to an upcoming intersection. "We're almost there, it's up here on the left."

Chrys and Murphy were still in the back seat of the VW bug, her hand playfully stroking his deep brown hair, and his nimble fingers inching their way further and further up her leg.

After a few more minutes, Connor told their new Mexican friend to stop and pull around the back of the building. Romeo did as he was told and drove up behind a dingy old bar he'd never been to before, and didn't recognize. For half a second he feared it was a trap, and that the twins and their girl had dragged him here so they could off him because he knew too much about their operation, but he took one look at them all, playfully pushing each other in the parking lot and laughing, and knew that couldn't be the case. These were his friends now; of that he was sure.

Chrys playfully socked all three boys on the shoulder and laughed. "I'm so excited to see the ole' man! I've missed him! Do ye think he'll recognize us?"

Murphy put his arm around Chrys and pressed his soft lips to her cheek. "Of course he'll recognize you, it's impossible to forget a face as pretty as yours." Chrys pinched his cheek as they walked toward the door of McGinty's. "Oh, stop it."

Connor turned on his heel and glared at his brother. "Yeah, Murph. Stop it." He then abruptly grabbed Chrys' hand and yanked her away from his twin. "Hey, what's your problem?" Murphy yelled, raising his hands up in defense. Romeo watched the scene unfold, flabbergasted. Apparently they weren't so good at sharing as they thought they were.

Chrys took Connor's face in hers and looked him in the eye. "Conn, baby, whatsa'matter with you?" His gaze softened a little and he looked down towards her shirt. She could tell he was ashamed for throwing a fit, but she couldn't even begin to know why he'd acted out against Murphy like that. Connor had a penchant for throwing tantrums and acting like a child pretty frequently, but in all their years together she'd never seen him look at his brother that way before. "S'nothin." He breathed. Before she or anyone else could protest, the door to McGinty's opened up and Doc popped out. All animosity was forgotten, at least for the moment, as Doc cired "Boys! And if it isn't my little Irish angel, Ch-ch-chrysanthemum! Get over here and g-g-gimme some sugar!"


	7. The Best Medicine

Chrys ran to Doc and hugged him so hard around the neck that Romeo thought she was going to strangle him, or maybe break the poor old man in half. While everyone shuffled in, Chrys kissed the old Irishman several times on each cheek. "I've missed you so much! I hope you've been doing well!" she squealed.

"I've been just fine, lass. What ab-b-bout you three though? I saw all of yeh on the n-n-news channel."

While the boys and Chry reunited with their old friend and convinced him they were no more worse for wear than usual, Romeo stood awkwardly to the side, wondering just who this old guy was to his three cohorts, and if they were going to introduce him, or if they were just going to continue blabbing like he didn't exist. Whoever the old timer was, Romeo figured he must be a pretty important guy for Chrys and the twins to care so much for him, not to mention confide their secret identities in him.

After what seemed like an eternity in the wallflower corner, Murphy appeared to finally remember that Romeo existed. Getting Doc's attention, he pointed at Romeo and stated bluntly "This is our Mexican!"

After "their Mexican" and Doc were acquainted, and they all had a good laugh at Doc introducing himself as Fuck Ass, thanks to his Tourrete Syndrome, the bar owner took them to the very back of the building, and showed them up a well hidden staircase to a storage room he told them had been used as a speakeasy back in the day. He apparently hadn't been joking earlier when he told Chrys, Connor, and Murphy that the Lord had told him they were coming; he had the whole room decked out in preparation for their arrival. He'd set up cots, stocked the space with tons of snack food and drinks, and even rigged a stove-top oven in the corner so that it was functional. There was also a pool table set up in the middle of it all, cues and balls included.

All four of Doc's guests looked around in awe and shared fairly similar thoughts. _He sure does get around for an old guy! _

The twins uttered "Holy Shit" and set down the bags they'd been carrying in unison as Chrys hugged Doc around the neck once more and thanked him for all of his effort on their behalf. Romeo entered the room doe eyed and exclaimed "This is so fucking cool!"

Doc explained to them that they would be totally safe here, could stay as long as they needed, and would be able to enter and exit their new hideout via the fire escape.

After everyone was settled in and comfortable, Doc brought them all up some supper. While they chowed down, using the pool table as an impromptu dining surface, the whole group downed a couple of shots and used the time to catch up with each other. Chrys and the boys filled Doc in on everything they'd been up to the past 8 years, down to their most recent bust earlier that evening. Doc informed them that nothing major had changed in their absence, business was as good as ever and he was still in great health and spirits. They all laughed and joked and it was the most fun any of them had experienced in a while. Romeo in particular couldn't keep a smile off of his face. This whole new adventure was so much fun, and he was meeting all kinds of new friends along the journey; ones he hoped he'd be able to hang onto for a long time. Chrys, Connor, and Murphy were all very happy to see that their old Irish guardian angel was still alive and kicking, that the bar was still in good shape, and that everything they had fought for way back when wasn't for nothing. Being able to protect the things they loved gave them all a sense of accomplishment.

The early hours of the morning were sneaking past them all, and up until this point Chrysanthemum had been in perfectly jovial spirits. After having several shots of Jameson, she'd resigned to sit down on one of the cots on the far side of their hideout, and watch the four men enjoy the rest of their night together. Now that she'd been by herself for a while, her mind wandered back to the incident in the parking lot. Alcohol was making her thoughts slightly fuzzy and a bit jumbled, but one thing was for certain; something was bothering Connor. And if her lover was bothered, so was she. She had a sneaking suspicion she knew what it was going to end up being about, but she needed to get him alone so she could figure it out for sure and fix whatever was wrong. After a time she decided that even though he was the heavier sleeper of the group, not counting Romeo; she had no idea how he slept, she would wait until everyone else had passed out and see if she couldn't get him to talk to her then. She wanted nothing more than for he and Murphy to both be happy, and she was going to do whatever it took to make that happen.

Another hour or so had passed them all by, Doc had long ago turned in, and Romeo was snoring away, passed out right next to Murphy right in the middle of the still dust-covered pool table. Chrys cracked one eye open and surveyed her surroundings. She'd had enough time to sober up; mostly, anyways. Her line of sight finally fell upon Connor, who hadn't quite made it all the way to one of the cots. His arm, shoulder, and head were resting on the makeshift bed, but the rest of his ever so scrumptious body was crumpled and slumped on the concrete floor. Chrys couldn't imagine how uncomfortable he was like that, or how sore he would be in the morning. She needed to wake him up, if at least to coax him into a proper sleeping position.

Chrys dizzily hobbled over to him from the cot she had faux collapsed upon, and, being as careful as possible not to startle her boy awake, she lowered herself down onto his lap. Connor exhaled loudly, but didn't stir otherwise. She crossed her arms on the cot and lay her head down in them, examining her paramour while he dreamed peacefully. She couldn't help but grin at the sight. Even with his mouth wide open and his one arm contorted unnaturally, he was one of the most beautiful men alive. Her hand made way to his pronounced cheekbone of its own accord and relished the soft skin it found there. Chrys watched as gooseflesh rose on Connor's arms, her digits now roaming up and down the bare skin where they rose to quell their fears.

She sighed softly. Though she was thoroughly enjoying herself, she knew it was time, at last, to wake him. Brushing a few fallen strands of his delicious dirty blonde tresses from his forehead, she kissed him softly on the mouth, urging him awake with her longing to put his mind at ease. Chrys felt his bottom lip quiver before his mouth closed completely, and she pulled away from him in time to see his eyes open and close rapidly as his mind grasped the fact that it was no longer at rest. "How's yer head, lobsterdick?"

Connor groaned and brought his palm to his forehead, his body shifting slightly under Chrys' weight. "That's Mr. Lobsterdick to you. What'd you wake me up fer?"

Chrys ignored his grumpy demeanor and nuzzled her nose into his neck where she inhaled deeply, taking in his scent. "You know why."

Connor let out an annoyed breath. "It's nothing. I'm-"

"It's not nothing." Chrys interjected, raising her head and taking his face in her hands once again, forcing him to look her in the eyes. She didn't like what she saw in his. Everything in his deep blue gaze confirmed what she'd feared to be the issue.

"Conn, you have no reason to be jealous of your brother. I thought you would know better than that."

Connor impatiently removed her hands from his head. "Oh yeah, and why shouldn't I? You two are always snoggin' away at each other like I don't even exist!"

Chrysanthemum motioned for him to keep his voice down. She couldn't believe her ears. "That's because he's my boyfriend, Connor." She whispered, trying to be an example of the appropriate speaking volume to use in this situation.

The hot headed twin's eyebrow twitched when he heard the word "boyfriend". Chrys took his chin in her grasp and again made him face her; but this time she wouldn't relinquish her control. "And so are you. I never thought in a million years that we would end up having this conversation. I'm in love with you, Connor MacManus. I think I probably fell in love with you the first time I heard your voice, when you and Murph saved my life." Connor felt his heart skip a beat, hating and loving the effect her words always had on him.

Chrys was disappointed that he still would not look at her. "And I love Murphy just the same. You're the most beautiful men I've ever met; inside and out. I could never love one of you more than the other, and I am so, so sorry if I've made you feel like you need to be jealous, or that you're being neglected."

Finally, his eyes flicked down to hers, and he sighed, breathing the words "I know 'Mum."

She smiled up at him. "Me n' Murph give yeh a hard time because your silly temper makes it too easy. It's all in fun. There is and will always be enough of me for you two to share, 'till my last breath takes you two from me. I will _not_ let you two start using me as leverage against each other. Yeh share everything, and that includes me."

They shared a moment of uninterrupted eye contact, and in the silence Chrys became aware of Connor's heart beating through his chest. She raised up onto her knees, straddling him fully now, and pressed herself against him, wanting to feel his heart against her own. "Touch me" she breathed, lowering her mouth to his ear before pressing her lips against the soft flesh. As per usual, she didn't have to ask him twice.

Fully awake now, he lifted both well toned arms to her, snaking one under her shirt and onto her bra, and letting the other one find its way to her supple backside. She let out a quiet mew and ground her hips into his as he pawed at her breast and ass vigorously, his mouth occupied with the tender skin stretched tight across her collarbone. Connor bit down with bruising force and Chrys had to slap her free hand to her mouth to keep from crying out. She used the other to impatiently rip both of their shirts away from them, and then shoved her lover, forcing him to lie beneath her.

He groaned as her lips once again found his, and she sucked on his bottom lip before forcing him to take her tongue into his eagerly accepting mouth. His hands were warm against her bare breasts as he slipped them beneath her bra. Her own hands migrated south of the border, where she lightly brushed the soft smattering of hair above his pant line, and began to fumble with his belt buckle. Before she could protest he grabbed her by the wrists, overpowering her and pinning her beneath him. She was aching for him at this point. She pleaded for him with her eyes, but he wasn't relenting. It was his turn to tease her this time. With one hand still holding her down he used the other to very slowly and meticulously continue to loosen his belt from around his waist. The soft tinkling of the buckle's tongue knocking against it was driving her insane. She wanted to break free of his grasp and rip his pants apart to get to him; but he was too strong, and he was enjoying every second of the look on her face as she desired to devour his body whole.

Chrysanthemum swallowed audibly and let out a large breath she hadn't even realized she'd been holding onto when he allowed his pants to finally fall to the floor. He gazed down at her with a devilish grin on his gorgeous face as she stared unabashedly at his throbbing erection, wanting more than anything for it to be inside of her; for him to be inside of her.

Connor thought about teasing her a little longer, slipping a finger or two inside and stringing the lust along until she was ready to burst, but he had reached his own breaking point. His misplaced jealousy had morphed into a devious sexual frustration that he planned on making her feel the extent of. He was only disappointed that he couldn't make her scream for him. He knew her voice would wake the whole block if they allowed it to.

Instead of forcing himself into her to the hilt as usual, he slipped the head in and let himself slowly slide within. As he did so he relinquished his hold on her wrists, and instead covered her mouth with one hand, and guided her hips with the other. Chrys fought back the urge to cry out. He was so warm as he slid sensuously in and out again, making love to her slowly on the floor of their hideout. Her hands greedily pulled at his hair and she raked her nails down his arms and shoulders, leaving angry red marks in their wake. Chrys reached town to touch herself, a sight which had Connor fighting against the edge, even in the dim light. "Oh God!" Chrys cried out and bit down on one of her own knuckles as she came, the aftershocks shooting down her spine and through her legs. Connor nimbly turned her over and greedily took her from behind until he found his own orgasm, after which, he collapsed beside his auburn haired lover, their breaths ragged as their bodies shook. "I love you."

They somehow managed to whisper this to each other at the same time. Chrysanthemum smiled and kissed Connor's dampened hair, before cradling his head in her arms. She was confident now that he was happy, and hoped he knew better than to resent Murphy over something so silly again. He would always be the less mature of the two, but to her it was just as endearing as Murphy's calm and collected behavior. She could never love only one of them; it just wouldn't work that way. If she couldn't have both of them then she would have neither, and if that made her greedy then so be it.

Connor fell asleep in her arms, and she covered him up, being careful again not to wake him. She dug a big cotton shirt out of one of their duffel bags, it didn't matter whose it was, and slipped it on before making her way across the room and kissing Murphy's dreaming lips goodnight. As she lie alone on a cot against the wall, Chrys thought for what had to be the thousandth time that she was indeed the luckiest woman on the face of God's green earth.


	8. Visiting Rocco

_If you enjoy my Boondock Saints stories, please take a moment to leave a review for me. Even a quick short one will suffice. It keeps me going, gives me incentive to write, and lets me know you guys are really out there; not just numbers on a traffic graph. Thankies, love you all! :)_

Chrysnthemum awoke before anyone else in the room; no surprises there, and immediately started throwing together coffee and something for everyone to eat on the makeshift stove Doc had set up for them. She thought about going and saying good morning to the old man, maybe offering him some coffee and breakfast, but she had no idea what time it was and had no intentions of disturbing him if it was too early.

Chrys checked the mini fridge Doc had set up in the corner of the room, and as it turned out, there were some eggs and bacon. She'd also seen a loaf of bread on a table with some other snack food, so there would be plenty for everyone to eat.

Chrys fired up the burner and found an old skillet lying around. She put a few pieces of bacon in first, so that she'd have some leftover grease to cook the eggs with. Humming quietly to herself, the reality of being back in Boston dawned on her yet again. Last night she'd still been on a bit of an adrenaline high from the hit at the warehouse, but she knew Concezio would not be happy today. Her mind flashed back to him pulling her from the wrecked vehicle by her hair; having to look at him down the barrel of his gun and wonder if her life would end that day.

She took a deep breath and let it out, removing the strips of bacon from the skillet and placing them on a plate she'd set aside, then placing several more pieces in their place. She had three boys to feed now. Even when she was cooking for three men back home, Noah never ate as much as his sons. She definitely pegged Romeo as a heavy eater, just like her twins.

No matter what happened, Concezio needed to pay for what he'd done, and not just to poor father McKinney; to her, her boys, and all of greater Boston. His family had been running these streets for longer than anyone could remember, and the world would be a much better place without him in it. And that was exactly what they were all here to do.

Chrys was startled out of her train of thought by hands snaking around her waist, and soft lips pressing themselves into the crook of her neck. Smiling, she leaned backwards into Murphy's arms, and felt him smile against her skin.

"Sleep well, love?" She asked, removing the second serving of bacon and replacing it with a third. He mumbled to the affirmative and kissed her on the cheek.

"Smells good."

She responded to him with a grin and watched him wander off downstairs to the bathroom in the bar. As far as she knew there wasn't one up here.

Romeo was the next to wake up, while Murphy was sitting on the windowsill with a cigarette in hand. Their hyperactive Hispanic sniffed the air and exclaimed "Mmm, does this mean I get breakfast in bed?"

Chrys shot him a playful glare. "No way, Jose."

He crinkled up his nose at her. "Hey, that's offensive."

Chrys just shrugged and returned to her work.

"Out of all the things Connor and Murphy have said to and about you, you pick that out as the most offensive?"

After a pensive moment, Romeo agreed. "Good point."

Now that everyone was settled and breakfast had been served on the pool table; random objects in the room being used as makeshift seating, Chrys, ever on the ball, decided to broach the subject of their next move.

"So Rome, where to next? Any more leads on how we can get close to Conzecio?"

Romeo raised his eyebrow at her.

"Mind repeating that without a mouthful of eggs?"

The red head half laugh snorted and choked out a muffled apology, not even realizing she'd been impolite. Chrys, admittedly, wasn't a very proper eater, and often talked with her mouth full. She was, after all, raised by two rowdy twins and their rough and tumble Irish mother.

Connor rolled his eyes and took a swig of coffee, while Murphy translated what Chrys had said to Romeo. She was still trying to swallow through giggles.

Romeo shook his head. "I don't know how y'all do that man. Freakin' weird."

Connor looked up from his plate and replied "Years of practice, my friend. But she's right. We need to get a move on. Where to next?"

Romeo looked at them, pretending to be offended. "Can't a dude eat his breakfast in peace? Sheesh."

Chrys reached over and pinched their Hispanic friend, making him yelp and rub the spot on his arm she'd attacked.

"Yous guys are the worst sidekicks ever."

All three of them let his last comment slide and Chrys began to clear the table while he explained what his plan was.

"I ain't got no more leads other than the hit we made last night. But my uncle Cesar on the other hand, he's got connections that reach farther than any of us combined. I figure we'll swing by his restaurant today and see what's cookin'...no pun intended."

Connor and Murphy shared a look if surprise and nodded.

"Sounds pretty solid." Connor said, followed by Murphy, who patted Romeo on the back. "I never thought I'd be more pleasantly surprised by a Mexican."

Chrys swatted Murphy on the head and told him to leave Romeo alone.

"Come now, we wouldn't be able to do any of this without Rome. Quit teasin' him."

With a grin, Connor deadpanned "Not a chance, sugar butt."

Murphy rose from the table and gave Chrys a peck on the cheek. "I wasn't even teasin' him 'mum, I even patted him on the back."

Chrys gave him a look that said she new better and flicked him on the shoulder. "You three hurry up and get ready." She said, dumping their paper tableware in a garbage can.

After the boys had taken forever to get ready, it was down the stairs and out the door for the four of them. Chrys made no small ruckus about how insanely long it had taken for the three of them to put themselves together compared to her, as she sat sandwiched rather cozily between the twins in the back seat of Romeo's VW, a hand possessively placed on each one's thigh.

Connor had been mussing up the front of his hair in the rear-view when Chrys playfully punched him in the arm.

"Who exactly are you trying to impress, you big primadonna?"

Connor's not-so intimidating glare did nothing to phase Chrys' incredulous look. Christ, she hadn't even put makeup on.

Crossing his arms, he grumbled "Murph was doing it too," and sat back in his seat in a huff.

Chrys turned just in time to catch Murphy's hands shoot into his lap.

"Was not!"

Chrys could tell by his shifty-eyed smile that he totally was.

"What has gotten into you two?"

From the front seat, Romeo spoke up for the first time in the duration of their drive to his Uncle's dockside restaurant.

"Give 'em a break! It's their big comeback! They wanna make a good impression."

Both the boys nodded in unison, and responded in the affirmative in equally childlike tones, with Chrys rolling her eyes between them.

"We've already made our impression on Boston, and something tells me looking suave isn't going to help us get rid of Concezio."

The car was quiet for a moment, and Chrys felt a little guilty for raining on their parade. Her maternal compass to guide them all in the right, no-nonsense direction was clearly overshadowing her fun-meter lately.

She squeezed both of their hands and told them they did look particularly gorgeous today. Both of their faces lit up and they kissed her on each cheek, and for once Chrys didn't have to worry about scruff-burn; they were both clean shaven in their attempt to be sexy badasses for Boston's Italian crime mob.

Romeo's Uncle Cesar was an attractive older man in his late 50's, with dignified silvering hair. He greeted them at the door of the Silver Peso restaurant, which was still semi-abuzz with customers, and ushered them to a booth after peeking out the window to make sure they hadn't been followed.

He offered them all food and drink and hugged his nephew, following up by shaking both MacManus' hands. He smiled grimly at Chrys and pressed her hand to his lips with respect. A waitress came by with a few beers, some appetizers, and a glass of wine for Chrys, which she sipped at gladly.

"You must be the red headed demon everyone is talking about."

Chrys was taken aback. Were people really saying that about her?

Murphy stifled a laugh by pretending to cough, and his brother murmured "Yeah, she's a demon, alright."

Chrys waved them off. "Where'd you hear that?"

Cesar smiled taking a sip of his beer, and shrugged. "Word on the grapevine is the ginger haired girl never leaves the Saints' side, and she's more of a spit fire than the two of them combined."

Chrys blanched. "Well, I guess my reputation precedes me." She'd had no idea she'd garnered that kind of talk about her; although, she guessed she probably did match up with most of what they were saying. _I guess I'm kind of a badass now._

They all sat in rapt attention as Cesar told them of the bounty on their heads, and that all of Boston's underworld was after them now that Yakavetta suspected they were back.

"Any of his guys that take you out gets his palm crossed, two hundred and fifty grand."

Cesar paused, turning to Chrysanthemum. "But you, my little dove, he is offering half a mil for you to be brought to him alive."

Chrys felt the color drain from her face as she nearly spit out her mouthful of wine."But, wh-why half a mil for just me?"

"Word on the street is he wants to finish what he started 8 years ago."

Chrys felt her heart skip a beat at the memory of near death.

Connor put his arm around her protectively, and Murphy squeezed her hand tight in his, hoping to reassure her of her safety with them both.

Chrys' eyes burned with tears, but she wouldn't let them fall. She refused to be afraid anymore; of anything. They would get Concezio this time, regardless of the extravagant dollar signs he put on their heads.

Romeo didn't appear to be paying attention past anything his uncle said besides the fact that there was a quarter mil on his life.

"Whew. A quarter of a mil for us?"

Romeo seemed apprehensive but excited about this revelation; however, his uncle was quick to piss all over his parade by questioning his involvement with the Saints. They began to argue in Spanish.

Chrys felt for poor Romeo; he did have the air of a fuck up. She imagined it had been that way his whole life, and she didn't exactly blame the old man for questioning his credibility.

The MacManus' and their girl were all three quick to vouch for Romeo, and told his uncle that he had been pulling his weight. None of them could argue that fact; what Chrys had said earlier that morning was true. Without Romeo's scheming, enthusiasm, and vehicle, they would not have made it this far so quickly. Chrys made sure to tell his Uncle Cesar so.

After Romeo's name was cleared with Cesar, they returned to business. Cesar informed them that "Gorgeous George" was the equivalent of Concezio's live bait; he was the only Italian left on the streets to run Yakavetta's businesses while the family was on high Saints alert. He recommended they track him down if they wanted to get closer to Yakavetta, and said he'd help them do so if he could.

When all was said and done, Cesar saw the four of them out into the parking lot, stopping Chrys at the doorway with a hand on her shoulder while the three boys made their way toward the car. Taking her in his arms, he whispered for her to make sure she stayed safe. Then he looked into her eyes, his smile shining and weather-worn.

"I know you're tough. You have to be, to keep up with them." His gaze shifted toward the twins.

"Please take care of my nephew, and yourself. And if shit gets too sticky, you know where you'll be safe."

Chrysanthemum smiled and nodded, waving at the old man before turning toward the beat up bug. Murphy was already hanging out the window yelling for her to keep up.

Chrys climbed into the front seat and gave Romeo a half hug that nearly got them all in an accident after he got emotional about finally being accepted by his most respected uncle. The boys were still cracking up at Connor's admittedly hysterical lack of beating around the bush that was Romeo's emotions.

Chrys pulled away from Romeo so he could focus on the road.

"You've been doing such a good job! I could tell your uncle is very proud of you. And so are we. Isn't that right, guys?"

Chrys turned and shot the twins a stare that conveyed they'd better agree with her.

"Of course."

"Sure."

Chrys kissed Romeo on the cheek before climbing back into that backseat of the mean-beetle. Romeo caught himself blushing, and wished for a moment that he could be one of the twins for a day, if it meant he'd get to kiss her whenever he wanted.

"You know who we should go see?"

Chrys interrupted Romeo's thoughts, sounding giddy.

Both twins asked who at the same time; neither of them knew anyone in Boston anymore. Let alone her. Who could she be talking about?

"Lets go see Rocco!" She cried out in glee. She couldn't believe she hadn't thought of going to visit their old friend before now. They had been a bit busy, though, in retrospect.

Connor nodded. "S'a good idea, 'Mum."

"Aye." Murphy agreed, and navigated Romeo in the appropriate direction.

It was late afternoon when they all arrived in the well lit foyer of the mausoleum. It had been such a long time since they'd been here.

When they finally located their friend, Chrys smiled, and touched the picture above David Della Rocco's panel. Tears prickled her eyes. The boys knew she was getting emotional, but let her be, and crossed themselves so they could pray for their good friend.

_I will keep it together. I will keep it together._

Christ, this was harder than she thought it was going to be.

Chrys' mind flashed back to that awful day; one of the worst in her life. Back to trying to save him, to waking up with hope only to find her best friend dead, tied to a chair in a pool of his own blood.

Alone in a room, with only her best friend, and his undue blood spilled all over the concrete floor.

A few tears spilled down her cheeks, and Chrysanthemum fought the urge to wipe them away. No, these tears were for David. He deserved her pain.

She crossed herself and thought of better times; of Rocco at McGinty's, the first night she met him, all of his inappropriate comments, and how much he cared for her. God, he took care of her as if she were his sister.

Opening her eyes she realized there was no use in lamenting his death now. No preventing it, nothing any of them could have done. The only thing she could do now to ensure retribution was to give Concezio Yakavetta what he deserved; which was exactly what they had delivered to his father before him.

Chrys was drawn from her thoughts by Romeo's phone ringing. She turned to watch him answer it with a questioning look, as Connor and Murphy laughed hysterically about something to do with Rocco's picture behind her.

Romeo hung up almost as soon as he'd answered the phone. Chrys nodded towards him.

"Who was that?"

"Uncle Cesar."

The boys' ears perked up at the name. They had payed their respects to a dear friend; now back to business.

"What did he say?" Murphy asked, as the three of them approached Romeo where he stood.

"Tando's Tanning Salon on Bunker Hill. That's where we'll find good ole' Gorgeous Georgie."

Connor patted Romeo on the back. "Good work, buddy."

Murph nodded in agreement, and both twins took Chrys' hands as they exited onto the street, lighting up a cigarette each. They now knew where their next stop would be.


End file.
